


Purple water

by Eloiseu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bath, Bath Time, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, idk what to tag, im shit at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9016714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloiseu/pseuds/Eloiseu
Summary: I was bored so I wrote a little one shot of fluffy malec being cute and stuff.
I can't write summarys but it's short and sweet, Alec doesn't know mundane "culture".





	

Alec lightwood would usually be a shower person, but he was tired and he couldn't be bothered so tonight he had a bath instead, Magnus was definitely a bath person and this led to arguments between them about what is better; a shower or a bath?

Their bathroom was large and messy from Magnus' stuff, not unclean but messy, it had hair gel and shampoo bottles lying around and these little balls that were all different colours. Once the bath was filled Alec started to get in but in the process he knocked a small blue ball into the clear water.

He jumped out ferociously, "shit," what if that was an important magic thing or orb or something, he watched it as the water slowly turned purple, he had to call Magnus "shit, shit, shit," he whispered under his breath until Magnus picked up the phone.

"Helllo, Alexander, can I call you back in a min-" Magnus said.

"Magnus! I need you to come home now!" Alec said panicking. "It's an emergency!"

"Ok, ok, I'm coming home." Magnus rushed home and ran towards Alec's shouts.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked in panic.

Alec pointed to the bath.

"What?" Magnus said in confusion.

"The bath... and the blue ball," Alec said confused.

Magnus started to laugh.

"What?"

He laughed more, "you- ahah- thought- hahaha, they're bath bombs."

"Bombs?!" Alec asked starting to panic again.

"No not like that, mundanes use them in their baths to make them soapy." Magnus said going to touch the purple water.

"See, its fine," Magnus said still laughing as Alec got on his knees to study the purple water, his hazel eyes tracing the top ready to put his hand in, as he did Magnus smiled at him with so much love, Alec looked away from the purple water to Magnus and gave the same look, they then shared a kiss, small, simple and passionate.

"Sorry for interrupting your work," Alec said once they had pulled back.

"You're more exciting anyway," Magnus said as he stood up, "get those clothes off, we are having a bath!" Magnus announced laughing and walking into their bedroom.

"I love you," Alec mumbled under his breath.

"I love you too!" Magnus shouted back from the next room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, based on https://twitter.com/bisexualizzy/status/812779911261855744


End file.
